


Just Like Me

by TheEeveeTamer



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Academy Felix, Academy Felix PoV, Anal Sex, Crying, Degradation, Implied/Referenced Sylvix, Insults, M/M, Minimal Lube, Older!Felix/Younger!Felix, Post CF!Felix, Post Skip Felix is not nice y'all, Rape, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEeveeTamer/pseuds/TheEeveeTamer
Summary: Felix wants to teach his younger self a lesson... Or maybe he just wants to make him suffer.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Just Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FE3H Kink Meme! Original Prompt as follows:
> 
> "Academy!Felix has just been offered the option to switch to the Black Eagles house, and he decides to spend the night training to mull over whether or not he should join (please leave it ambiguous as to which house Byleth currently teaches, I would like to avoid that whole implication).
> 
> At some point he notices a dark figure watching him. The figure turns out to be Post!CF Felix. They have a short sword duel, where obviously CF!Felix wipes the floor with Academy!Felix. His older self gives him a glimpse into his dark future, then proceeds to rape him.
> 
> When it's over he leaves him lying on the training grounds, completely violated, with the implication that he will be discovered in the morning.
> 
> No need to explain how CF!Felix got there if you don't want.
> 
> +Up to you to decide how badly CF!Felix beats up Academy!Felix, but I don't like guro so please don't include anything too gory or graphic  
> ++Include a scene of CF!Felix forcing his younger self to choke on his cock while taunting him about having become like the boar.  
> +++ Implied Sylvix, where CF!Felix taunts Academy!Felix about his feelings for Sylvain. Specifically, mocking Academy!Felix because Sylvain would never want someone as rotten as him.
> 
> Basically just make Academy!Felix cry a lot. lol"

What did it matter what class he was in, anyways? The professor for the Eagles was much better at swordplay, so that should be the end of his deliberations. It wasn’t as if he was moving to Adrestia… So why was he so conflicted about this? So what if he didn’t get to see his current classmates as frequently? He couldn’t stand being around the boar, anyways, Ingrid was being her usual self, and Sylvain…

His heart skipped a beat when the image of his stupid, charming smile popped into his mind. Right. That was why.

He took another swing at his training dummy. He wished there were people around to clobber— _ ahem— _ practice with, but it was rare to find anyone on the training grounds after dinner. Even rarer after midnight, which, judging by how high the moon was in the sky, wasn’t far off.

He honed in on his sword, focusing on his technique and his target, completely unaware that he was being watched until he caught the slightest bit of movement out of the corner of his eye. He stopped completely, turning his full attention on the shadowed figure. Several beats, and it did not make any motion to move.

“Are you just going to stand there?” he snarled. 

He couldn’t see who it was in the dark, but he was not amused. Too tall to be Lysithea or Annette and too broad to be Dorothea or Ingrid. Still, not quite right for Sylvain or the boar, either.

Great. He didn’t need another chattering idiot wasting his time, not when he already had so many to contend with. His training time was sacred, and if they didn’t already know that then they were about to find out.

He could have sworn he heard the figure snort. Something about its presence made him uneasy. He could see by the silhouette that the figure was male, with two swords strapped to his waist. The students did not typically carry weapons around the monastery… a knight, perhaps?

Felix gripped his sword just a little tighter. He tried to stare it down defiantly, but his blood was full of ice and he was rooted to the spot.

“Show yourself, you coward.”

The figure stepped into the pale moonlight and Felix must have been hallucinating. He… well, he could have sworn that the man looked like  _ him. _ An older version of him, more worn and beaten down than he would have expected. The older Felix hunched low, and his greasy, matted black hair hung low over his right eye and spilled over his shoulder in a long ponytail. His clothes were dirty, bloody, and torn, but his scabbards—and presumably the swords within them—looked remarkably well maintained.

“Who-”

He didn't have time to be shocked. The older version of himself pounced on him, a sick, twisted little grin tugging at his lips. Just like-

He tried to block the onslaught of attacks, but he was no match. This man, whoever he was, knew his every move. He parried and struck with the ease of a man that had seen combat, real combat, and many years of it. The fight was over before it even began.

He stepped in close and slammed the butt of his blade against Felix’s stomach with enough force to make him drop his weapon completely. He doubled over in pain, and his older self took the opportunity to grab him by the hair and force him to his knees.

“Pathetic,” he spat.

Felix glared up at him.

“Who are you?”

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m you, once you’ve accepted your true nature.”

“That’s ridiculous, who are you really?”

The other Felix didn’t elaborate further. One hand firmly remained in his hair to hold him still, and the other yanked his pants down so his cock was exposed.

Felix grimaced. The other Felix used his free hand to force his mouth open.

“Bite me and I’ll kill you,” he growled.

One swift thrust of his hips and Felix was choking on his cock, any struggles foiled by swift, sharp tugs to his hair. Even his hands were useless, beating against the other Felix’s legs didn’t seem to have any effect, and his grip was ironclad, no amount of scratching or tugging could get him to loosen it.

“You wanted to save him, but you’re just like him. Weak. Pathetic. The second the opportunity came to turn your back on them you took it. Don’t even deny it. You think I didn’t live this? That I didn’t have this same night? I know exactly what you were thinking.”

He gagged, tears streaming down his eyes, fighting for breath. The hand on the back of his head didn’t let up as he fucked Felix’s mouth, tugging his head forward to meet each thrust. He whined low in his throat, a desperate attempt to beg this other Felix to stop.

“That’s right, squeal for me. Squeal just like the boar you are.”

He was drooling now, just barely managing to keep his tears back. The other Felix finally threw him backwards by his hair and onto the cold stone. For a brief moment he thought—hoped—that it was over, but his other self grabbed him by the ankle and yanked him backwards. He lost his balance and his head smacked against the ground, earning him a bloody nose and stars in his eyes. Before he could recover a cold hand gripped him by the back of the neck and pressed his face into the ground.

He thrashed, desperate to get away, head screaming that he had to get away, as the other Felix grabbed his waistband and yanked his pants down.

He entered him roughly and slammed into him with little regard for the pain he was inflicting, given that the only lubricant between them was his own spit on his assailant’s cock. It burned, pure, unrelenting agony as the other Felix laughed at his fruitless attempts to escape. He was strong, and Felix didn’t have a hope in the world of fighting back with his arms splayed so awkwardly beneath him.

The best he could do was wait for it to be over. He closed his eyes and tried not to think about the searing pain gathering between his legs, or the taunts and snarls coming from his assailant. His eyes fixated on the far wall of the training ground. He barely noticed when the view became too blurry to see through all of his tears.

Finally, thankfully, it was all over. The other Felix shuddered and stilled on top of him, and when he pulled out he left a trail of sticky something behind, leaking out of him. The weight finally left his back and Felix curled up on the ground, shivering, his bottom half still exposed to the elements and semen drying on his bare thighs.

Felix—the other Felix, the evil Felix—spat on him.

“Now they’ll see you for what you are.”

And then, the final humiliation.

“Do you think Sylvain will still want you when he finds you?” he mocked.

Felix curled in on himself. He was too weak to move on his own, too bruised and battered to even think of crawling home to his room. He could pretend that nothing had happened if he could manage that, if he could just make it to the baths to wash the horrors of this night off of his body, but he couldn’t.

The specter disappeared like a puff of smoke, with only a parting sneer.


End file.
